Akashi ? What's Going On ?
by MiyaAomine
Summary: Kise yang terus bertanya-tanya akan keanehan Akashi yang tiba-tiba errr.. Agresif /WARNING : YAOI,LEMON ! OOC! PWP..! CRACK PAIR ! / DONT LIKE DONT READ / RnR


Akashi..? What's Going On!

**Pair : **Kise Ryouta X Akashi Seijuro

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko Basketball's © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**WARNING : **YAOI!, NOT FOR CILDREN! FULL WITH! LEMON...! OOC! TYPO!EYD*hancur* If you under 18 years old... ? PLEASE KLIK BACK! DON'T LIKE…? DON'T READ..!Don't Bashing!, and Don't Plagiat my Fanfict

A/n : -_- maaf soal bahasa inggris miya yang payah ini, karna miya jurusan IPS jadi miya ngga bisa bahasa inggris *apahubungannya* dan judul juga sangat tak nyambung dengan cerita nya. Ok langsunggg ajaaa…~***(ff ini pernah miya post di fb dan blog pribadi miya)** (Repost From My Blog)

_Miya-Chan_

*tap..tap*

"tadaima..." teriak ku seraya membuka sepatu olah raga ku yang amat basah, bukan hanya sepatu badan ku pun basah kuyup, aaih ini gara garai insiden berdarah (ok sebenar nya insiden basah) yang terjadi di sekolah tadi, kurang ajar si Aominecchi mengejutkan ku saat di pinggir kolam ikan dan*ya kalian tahu apa yang terjadi* tentu aku jadi basah kuyup begini, lalu sial nya lagi hujan tiba tiba-_- cantik ku jadi luntur-ssu.

Aku mengacak ngacak rambut ku dan, tunggu dulu alas kaki(maksud nya sepatu mas) siapa itu..? eeh! Pintu nya juga tak di kunci siapa yang masuk ke dalam rumah jangan jangan pencuri..!? aku bergegas berlari menuju ke dalam kamar, ehh tunggu mungkin Akashicchi. Yah tentu saja bagaimana bisa aku lupa aku kan ada janji dengan nya malam ini, dan aku pulang terlambat. Apa dia sudah lama menunggu ya, haah aku tak kuat kalau dia nanti.

"**dari mana saja kau! Ryouta!" *cresh!* **

"tiddaaakk!" nanti aku di lempari gunting dan di rape sampai pingsan, heeh lagi pula aku kan seme nya di sini! Aku seme-ssu!, Tuhan selamatkan lah aku.

*clek* dengan perlahan aku memutar kenop pintu dan mendapati tak ada apa-apa di dalam kamar ku.

"eh...? kenapa tak ada orang..?" gundam ku namun saat aku berjalan menuju ke ranjang tampak beberapa pakayan, aku mengambil pakayan tersebut dan menciumi nya, bau khas ini kan, mata ku terbelalak saat mendapati laci meja kecil di sebelah ku terbuka, tunggu aku menyimpan apa ya di sini..? aakkh! Vibrator-ssu!. Aku mengacak ngacak isi laci itu namun benda nista tersebut sudah tak ada. Atau jangan jangan

"..."

Aku terdiam sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, itu adalah kamar mandi, *clik* sebuah senyuman iblis(mungkin) terlukis di bibir ku dan segera membuka baju ku yang lembab ini, aku tak menyisakan apa-apa di tubuh ku, toh itu juga tak perlu, seperti nya aku akan dapat santapan makan malam yang amat enak malam ini hm..

Dengan santai aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengintip keadaan di sana, hyyyaaa! Demi apapun!apa yang terjadi apada Uke ku itu! Aku dengan jelas bisa melihat Akashi sedang duduk di pinggiran bathum dengan kaki terbuka lebar tangan kiri nya mengocok kejantanan nya dan tampak vibrator ku sedang bergetar di liang nya. Pemandangan yang menggairah kan..

"aah... aah.. oh yeah... ssh.. Kisee..aakh..."

"eee..? dia menyebut nama ku..? ukkh.." aku mengerang saat merasakan sesuatu di bagian bawah ku sudah berdiri, aku mengacak ngacak rambut ku seraya melihat "adik" ku yang sudah mengamuk.

"aah... aassh... Kisee! Aku tahu kau di sana baka aaakhh! Baby please... aah.. touch mee...aaahh..Kise.."

"aku tak tahan!"

*brrraak!* dengan tergesa gesa aku berlari dan mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dan Damn! Dia sangat manis dengan wajah yang merah dan mata yang sayu menahan nafsu, dengan cepat aku mendekati nya dan melumat bibir nya yang amat basah itu aku menggigit bibir bawah nya agar ia membuka mulut nya dan yang benar saja ia membuka mulut nya dengan senang hati seperti itu apa yang terjadi!? Aku dengan lihai memainkan lidah ku di liang basah tersebut tak lupa tengan ku sibuk memilin nipple yang sudah mengeras.

"ukhmmm..." desah Akashi di sela sela ciuman ku, beberapa saliva menetes di sela sela bibir kami berdua, merasa sudah kekurangan oksigen aku melepaskan ciuman panas ini dan beralih menjilat nipple yang sedari tadi menggoda ku.

"ah... ki...se..aah..." desah nya membuat ku sungguh tak tahan lagi, aku meninggalkan nipple yang sudah basah itu dan beralih ke sebuah benda yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri, aku mengelus benda itu dan sukses membuat si empunya mengerang kesal.

"oh!.. ryouta! Berhenti menggoda...!" ketus nya seraya menatap ku dengan wajah nya yang masih merah itu aku hanya tersenyum dan pelahan meremas batangan Akashi dan mengocok nya dengan kencang sehingga membuat sang eperors eyes itu mengerang dengan kencang.

"oocchh! Aaahh... fas...ter... aahssh... i am coming... aah... ooii! RYOTA ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" pekik nya saat aku menyumbat ujung batangan nya dengan tangan ku.

"nanti kita keluar bersama-ssu.. sekarang... mm.. tolong-ssu.." lirih ku seraya berdiri dan memposisikan "adik" ku di depan wajah nya ia membulatkan mata nya namun sedetik kemudian langsung melahap(?) benda keras itu oh.. my.. aku sangat menyukai nya.

"aah... enak ssu.. terus...aaah..." desah ku saat ia memanju mundurkan kepala nya aku bisa merasakan lidah nya dengan lihai bermain di sana dan hangat nya mulut Akashi yang sangat memabukan. Kalau di hitung hitung sudah tak terhitung *sweatdrop* sih kalau soal berhubungan sex ini, namun kalau Akashi yang bersikap dan meminta seperti tadi mungkin hanya tadi dan tak ada lagi, karna selama ini mungkin aku yang memakasa nya dan berakhir dengan omelan tampa judul oleh nya.

"hmm... hmm...?" tampak Akashi mendongkakan kepala nya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya mulut nya masih penuh dengan kejantanan ku di sana, ukh! Sangat sexy. Di sudut bibir nya terus menetes saliva dan peluh di pelipis nya aku... aku

"aku sudah tak tahan!" teriak ku seraya menarik kejantanan ku dan menggendong tubuh mungil kekasih ku tersebut dan menyandarkan nya di dinding kamar mandi tangan ku menopang badan nya agar tak terjatuh.

"Kise... aah.. fuck me.. now!"

".. sebentar.."

"aaahh!" ia memekik saat aku mencabut vibrator yang terlupakan dari dalam liang nya dan mengganti nya dengan dua jari tangan ku, perlahan aku menyodok lubang nya untuk mencari di mana titik itu. Dan sodokan ku berhenti saat pekikan keras nya menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"ok... dapat-ssu.."

Perlahan aku memasukan kejantanan ku kedalam liang nya yang entah mengapa masih sangat sempit, ini membuat kejantanan ku agak nyeri.

"ohh! So hurt! Slowdown baby...aakhh!" pekik nya seraya meremas rambut pirang ku, aku bisa melihat air mata di sudut mata nya, sontak aku langsung mencium bibir nya penuh cinta agar ia bisa melupakan sejenak rasa sakit yang melanda bagian bokokng nya, dan dengan sekali hentakan akhir nya benda itu masuk sempurna tepat di titik kenikmatan nya.

"aakhhhh! It's Hurt! Kise...aah..haah...hosh..hosh.."

"gomen... capten...hosh...hosh...hosh..."

Kami diam sejenak untuk mengatur nafas yang sedari tadi agak tertahan, dan aku pun masih menunggu persetujuan Akashi. Dan ayolah! Apa yang terjadi ia menggerakan bokong nya ? sejak kapan sang emperor eyes akasih seijuro menjadi seperti ini.

"kenapa kau ... aakhh diam... aahh... hmmm gerak..kan...aaahhssh..."

Aku menggerakan pinngul ku maju mundur oh..God ini sungguh nikmat, kejantanan ku di jepit oleh dinding liang nya yang sempit itu, dengan sedikit menaikan tempo aku terus mengenjot liang nya sedangkan tangan ku sibuk mengocok kejantanan Akashi, suara desahan bercampur decakan memenuhi kamar mandi ini.

"ohh... right! Oh... aassh... fas...ter.. aakhh sshh ..." racau nya di sela sela desahan nya wajah yang amat memerah dan bibir yang merah ,saliva yang tak henti henti nya keluar dari mulut nya yang hanya bisa mengelurakan desahan mata yang sayu menahan nafsu ini adalah pemandangan yang paling indah yang pernah ku lihat selain saat aomine naked(memang nya aku pernah melihat nya naked?)

Dengan brutal aku menggerakan pinggulku maju mundur, namun dengan tempo yang teratur, tangan ku masih terus mengocok benda yang semakin lama semakin keras ini Akashi pun ikut menggerakan bokong nya membantu, hanya desahan dan erangan yang terdengar, sampai aku merasakan bahwa liang Akashi mulai meyempit.

"aah..."

"..Kise.. akuh... sampai..."

"bersama... ssu..."

Aku semakin brutal menggenjot liang yang semakin sempit itu, ini menjadi sangat nikmat karna dinding liang nya mengimpit kejantanan ku sehingga memberi sensasi yang berbeda aahh ini sangat nikmat.

"iam coming Kise..."

"together..."

"aaaakhhhhh!"

Pekik kami berdua, aku memuntahkan cairan kental di dalam liang nya sedangkan cairan Akashi mengenai dada ku dan juga dada nya perlahan aku mencabut kejantanan ku dari liang sempit nya dan aku menjatuhkan kaki nya ke lantai, aku bisa melihat Akashi terperosot terduduk ke lantai kamar mandi, mata yang sayu dan nafas tak teratur dada nya naik turun mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyak nya.

"aah... nikmat..." desah Akashi seraya mengelus liang nya yang penuh dengan cairan ku, perlahan aku duduk di depan nya dan mencium bibir ranum nya yang amat basah, aku menghela keringat yang telah bercucuran sedari tadi, padahal ini di kamar mandi namun sangat panas, dan badan ku mulai lengket.

"hmm... hm... Kise.. ahh.. kau nikmat..."

Aku membulatkan mata ku saat sang mantan capten ku itu menjilat cairan ku yang keluar dari liang nya, ia mengambil nya dengan tangan dan menjilat tangan nya secara seduktif.

"... akashicchi..? apa yang terjadi ssu..?" tanya ku ber sweatdrop ria, Akashi masih sibuk menjilati tangan nya, lalu ia langsung menatap ku dengan tajam, aakh! Baka kenapa aku bertanya hal seperti itu, kau memang baka Kise. Aku bisa melihat Akashi perlahan memegangi pundak ku dan berdiri, oh damn wajah ku langsung memerah karna sekarang kejantanan Akashi tepat di depan wajah ku.

"... kau lama sekali sih!... ayo ... emut..."

*glek* aku menelan saliva ku dengan kasar dan langsung melahap kejantanan Akashi, sedangkan tangan ku sibuk memainkan twisbaal nya yang sukses membuat si empunya mendesah keenakan.

"ohh... faster.. baby... so... aaahh...aah..." tangan Akashi mendorong kepala ku agar semakin dalam mengulum batangan itu, dengan senang hati aku menuruti apa yang di mau oleh kekasih ku ini, aku memaju mundurkan kepala ku dengan tempo yang teratur membuat kekasih ku ini semakin memekik menikmati setiap pijatan yang ku lakukan pada daerah sensitif nya.

"oohhh! Kise...! faster...! aaakhhh aah.."

"sumimasen..."

"aaashhh... aaah...ssshh... good... ohh..ssshh yeah..."

"sumimasen..."

"baby... you're so.. aaahhh..."

"SUMIMASEN! AKU MAU PINJAM VIBRATOR ...!"

Aku mengentikan aktifitas ku saat suara yang tak asing di telinga ku menggema di kamar mandi ini, tunggu siapa yang..!

"BAKAGAMI!"

"aku pinjam vib_"

***cersh!***

"dari mana kau dapat gunting Akashicchi..." aku terbelalak saat Akashi memainkan gunting merah di tangan nya dengan wajah yang amat menyeramkan, Kagami hanya menelan saliva nya dan perlahan berbalik badan.

***cersh...cersh!***

"mati kau!"

"HYYYAAA!"

Akashi dengan gunting di tangan nya langsung berlari mengejar Kagami yang sudah pucat tadi.=_=" haaah hari apa sih ini, kenapa semua orang sangat aneh-ssu, aku akan mengheningkan cipta untuk Kagami yang akan masuk rumah sakit setelah ini-ssu. GWS-ssu tunggu kenapa kagami ada di sini jangan-jangan semua anak Kiseki No sedai ada di rumah ini...?eeeeeeeeekkh!(mengapa mereka ke rumah ku)

"tunggu Akashicchi masih nakedd! Ssu!"

Dan adegan ini berakhir dengan teriakan-teriakan aneh di kediaman keluarga Ryouta.

-END-

**Author Note**** : *tutup mata* aaisshh kenapa saya membuat fict gaje ini! Hanya ada adegan intim nya kyyya! Maafkan ****miya****-ssu maaf akashi kamu OOC di sini *gunting melayang***** dan yang penasaran kenapa kagami minjam "itu" tadi.. miya pun tak tahu! miya kehabisan idée!*frustasi*#dilemparbakiak# maaf kalau ada typo! Maaf kalau ngga nyambung, maaf untuk semua kekurangan nya*bow*~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please~**


End file.
